Never Knew I Needed
by Super Sparkle Scribbles
Summary: VaughnxChelsea. Vaughn runs away from the most important day of him and Chelsea's life, but what happens when this certain farmer finds out the bitter truth? Oneshot, Sorry for grammar this is my first fanfict.


Harvest Moon Sunshine Island

{I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON AND THE SONG NEVER KNEW I NEEDED}

(Never Knew I needed you)

Chelsea along with Lily, Sabrina, Natalie, Julia, Lanna and Felicia were really busy with the wedding. It was in early Fall, to be exact. Chelsea's proposal to Vaughn was unexpected, Vaughn himself could not believe it, she had always been chasing after Will and felt insecure about Chelsea's feelings about him

**Mirabelle's Shop**

Mirabelle had talked to Elliot, Pierre, Denny, Mark and Will to look for Vaughn.

"Geez…! Where could Vaughn be? The wedding will start in an hour. He hasn't even wore his tuxedo yet!!" Mirabelle sighed as she looked around the Verdure Island.

Vaughn was not found at Sprout Island, Meadow Island, Volcano Island, Rice Island, Mystic Island and all the other Islands. Elliot had called out Julia's help without letting Chelsea know anything about it.

"What?!?! You're telling me He ran away from his wedding!? B..but he looked happy the past week and well.." Julia had started to argue with Elliot about it. The same time Natalie and Lily heard the situation.

"What..could that jerk be doing?!" Natalie splurged out anger

"He is going against the teachings of our ancients, he is truly a disappointment" Lily added.

"Kyaa!! Look at Chelsea she's so cute in her wedding gown!" Lanna said as she made way to the bride. "Ch..Chelsea! You look very beautiful today" Elliot quickly hid his blush.

" Thank you, Elliot.." Chelsea's smile burned into Elliot's mind like a fire.

**Mirabelle's Shop**

"I have searched the whole of volcano island, yet I have not found Vaughn" Will sighed

"He ain't in the waters that's for sure" Denny shivered and sneezed.

"We didn't find him" The rest answered. "Darn it! Vaughn! Why now?!?!?" Mark violently reacted.

…..Later..at ..the Mystic Island…

"Harvest Goddess..! There's been a problem" The Witch Princess appeared at the Goddess's lake. "Well..W. Princess, if you're going to ask my help then it's probably serious" The H. Goddess said as she approached the W. Princess.

"It's about the "about" to be newlyweds"

"Ah..Vaughn and Chelsea?"

"Well..it's Vaughn..he went missing an hour before the marriage" the W. Princess sighed. "Well..that is a huge trouble though there is one thing I don't understand….why do you want to be involved in this?" The H. Goddess asked the W. Princess.

"It's for Chelsea okay? She helped me out a lot of times..and well..I don't wanna see her sad on her wedding day"

"Alright..! Harvest Sprites!! Can you help us search for Mr. Vaughn?" The H. Goddess rose from the spring and started walking.

Later at the Verdure Island…

The whole inhabitants if the island have heard the terrible story and their discussing it right now.

"How…could..Vaughn..hurt..Chelsea.." Shea sighed. "Is Chelsea awake?" Felicia asked.

"She's taking a short nap, but it won't be long till she wakes up" Lanna said as she closed the farmhouse of Chelsea.

"Dum..da..da..da!!!! I hear there's huge problem!" The W. Princess appeared with the Witchkin following her.

"Hey…who are..you?!?!" Natalie said as she got defensive. "I'm the W. Princess, My niece is here the Witchkin and finally the Harvest Goddess!" The W. Princess introduced themselves.

"I hear that Vaughn is missing, and we want to help!" A harvest sprite suddenly sprouted from the ground. "Harvest Goddess, Witch Princess and Miss Witchkin, Thank you a lot for helping us to look for Vaughn" Mirabelle thanked the 3 magical beings and made their way to look for Vaughn.

???

_*sigh* It's so peaceful here…no body to bother me…no body to pester me…and I can relax_

Vaughn stood up and made his way to the remnants of the lighthouse and he offered a flower to a lump of soil. "Guide me..mother" Vaughn said as he laid his head to rest on some trees.

-Marriage Ceremony-

(Mystic Islands)

_Why isn't Vaughn here yet?_

Chelsea shook her head to look for her groom. She'd be worried sick by now "Lanna can you ask them to hold off the ceremony just a little bit? Please?" Chelsea begged the bridesmaid and Lanna approached Nathan and Alisa .

Island Ranch

"VAUGHN ?! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Chelsea said as she ran around her farm looking for the cowboy. "Please show yourself!" Chelsea said as she shoved the bushes blocking her way. She made her way to the Rice Island and tripped on one of the rice paddies.

Chelsea's dress was now covered in mud. Her face blurred by dirt. "Vaughn…where are you?" She kept on repeating to herself.

**Lighthouse Island**

"HEY! MR. VAUGHN!" The red harvest sprite appeared on the chest of Vaughn and he was panting. "Chelsea's been waiting for you! She went to all the islands and her gown is covered in mud just looking for you!"

Vaughn eyes widened he got up, the gust of the wind blew his cowboy hat off. He chased it, but before he could reach it, it stopped on the hands of someone familiar….Chelsea's.

The hat had landed on her hands, her face was smudged with mud, but it really didn't matter. "Why..did you chase after me?" Vaughn said as he wiped off smudge of mud on her cheek.

"Vaughn…didn't I promise you…I'll always be with you, and that whatever happens I'll be rooting for you" Chelsea said as she laid down the cowboys hat on Vaughn.

"I'm sorry"

"Why for?" Chelsea asked as she putted on her sweet smile. "Sorry..because I left you alone…again" Vaughn hugged Chelsea and the memories of her younger years went back to her.

(Flashback)

When Chelsea was a little girl, she remembered when she had visited the islands when she was younger. She used to be alone on her grandpa's farm, when little Vaughn shipped a lamb into Chelsea's granddad's farm. Vaughn followed Chelsea to the lighthouse island (but it wasn't destroyed yet) where a huge thunderstorm occurs. Inside the lighthouse Vaughn finds Chelsea afraid of the thunder, he wears his bandana on his face so Chelsea won't recognize him.

As he tries to help Chelsea, someone yells out Chelsea's name and he is forced to hide. He left the lighthouse island never knowing what actually happened to Chelsea, all he knows was Chelsea wasn't alright after that incident.

(End of Flashback)

"That…was you?" Chelsea said as she gripped her wedding gown. "That's why I couldn't appear today…I was afraid, I might leave you again" Vaughn continued.

Before Vaughn could walk away he felt Chelsea's arms wrap around him. "Vaughn…The reason I wanted to marry you, was…"

Chelsea whispered something to Vaughn's ear and suddenly tears fell down his eyes.

"Then...let's just do this again, the right and proper way" Vaughn said as he knelt down.

"Ahem..Ahem..Chelsea, would you do the honor of making me the luckiest guy in the world…again?" Vaughn said as he reached for the blue feather in his pocket, and laid a kiss on Chelsea's lips.

"AHH!! So this is where you two were" The Goddess said with the W. Princess and Witchkin behind her. "So, I guess they wanted a private wedding" The W. Princess said as she sighed.

"Well..W. Princess, we could give them a great "wedding gift" then" The goddess winked and said as she casted her magic above the sunshine islands, while the W. Princess made a cute rainbow.

Back at the Mystic Islands everyone gathered outside and watched the rainbow mix with the goddess's magic.

"I guess our temporary truce comes to an end hmm?" The W. Princess said as she and the Witchkin returned back to their home.

"As for the two of you…." The goddess said as she turned back to the couple. "He..ey?!!?? Where'd you both go!!!! Argh!!" The goddess got mad and just returned to her pond.

"Let's go back Chelsea…." Vaughn said as he tugged his new bride back to the church for some proper wedding.

_But now it's so clear…I needed you_

* * *

**Achooooo!! So, yea. My first story ever. :D So how was it? I'd appreciate bad (well, not SO BAD) and good comments ;)**

**HARVEST MOON (C) Natsume**

**Never Knew I Needed (Song): By Ne-Yo.**


End file.
